This invention relates to a portable car wash apparatus comprising an upright U-shaped piping system having a number of spray nozzles targeted on a central zone encompassed by the U shaped system. As a car slowly moves through the central zone the spray nozzles spray the car surface to remove dirt accumulations. The apparatus is designed to spray underbody areas of the vehicle, as well as side areas and roof areas.
Prior to my invention others have proposed somewhat similar car washing apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 3,321,793 to A. Braunger shows a horizontal piping system installed in two laterally-spaced pits for directing jets of steam upwardly against the underbody of a vehicle; the aim is to remove ice and salt accumulations from underbody areas of the vehicle that are relatively inaccessible.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,254 to N. Blosser is quite similar to the Braunger patent except that the piping system is located above-ground rather than below-ground. In Blosser 3,795,254 the piping system is apparently laid on a garage floor; the vehicle is driven into the garage until it is located above the piping system. A garden hose supplies water to the piping system, which directs the water in spray form against the vehicle underbody and outer side areas of the vehicle.